


Mjölnir.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Thor were quite the rambunctious couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjölnir.

Thor let out a cry as he threw his fist into the face of a drunken man, the sickening crack of tender bone and tissue being broken under the almighty power of the God owning the appending only added on to the crowds cries of laughter, distress, and pleads of stopping the fight from continuing. 

You gave two hops in your step, your fists bunched up and jumbled, head tucked down securely, as soon as the man stumbled and cried with a shout of agony, you instantly slugged him with your right, causing him to trip over himself and once again fall back into Thor’s direction where he only kicked the man at his stomach instead, the both of your blood lines pumping high with adrenaline as the stranger collapsed onto the ground lifelessly, not even making a move to hold his wounded pride and cut person.

The man was obviously loosing strength, not to mention the hoards of his teeth being kicked in, his clothes nearly ripped off his back, the cuts and scraps, the various bruises and the twisted ankle he was unable to take his weight off, you and Thor were growing tired of fighting the vicious out law.

As misleading the situation seemed, if those who were previously behind time had witnessed the way the guilty drunk had came up behind you and attempted to put you in the place of a harlot who resisted her Master, you were nearly taken advantage of by the fool who dared to put his hands on the wife of Thor Odinson. 

Of course, just as soon as he clasped your wrists together, the pure shock starting to wear off after the man had whispered into your ear on how much of the town whore you were and needed to learn your place, you instantly let your vicious anger of a drunken rage out towards the insult. 

You were sure Thor dislocated his shoulder as you felt the man’s shoulder blade move out of place as Thor grasped him tightly by his back and rip him off you like a leach, his teeth gritted with anger, his eyes cold, his punches fierce—Oh damn the way the sweat that raced down his buff arms and muscles popping veins, his blonde shoulder length hair damped with the booze poured over him, you didn’t mistake that lust in your stomach for fear. 

You loved it when Thor fought especially for you, protecting your dignity and pride, showing all that if you were to be spoken of then it should be of a positive attitude least if they wanted a broken jaw. 

There was blood in Thor’s nostrils, starting to drip down and stain his blonde upper lip hair, Thor not even noticing as his body heaved with deep breaths, obviously thirsty for more of the fight as glass mugs clanked with cheer and pride, raising a toast to Thor in his honor as your friends bellowed with laughter on the floor, obviously intoxicated and amused with the outcome of it all. 

A group of three females rushed in at the vacant staged floor, all of them seeming to be fair maidens from the way their dresses covered them with modesty, coming over to crowed over the man as they wept, one holding the mans head in her lap as she tried to get a response out of him, the panic, grief and fear elevating out of them but no one paid them no mind, the mans cracked fingers being kissed as the girls whimpered prays and dying hope that his heart still kept a beat. 

“C-Coward…” The mans voice heaved, clearly defeated but wanting to still remain his own profile ranking status as he struggled to contain the pain in his body, his words slurred and voice cracked. 

Thor licked at the blood starting to dip onto his lips, picking himself up into a straighter stance as a smirk came upon his features, the females tending to his aid looking up at your husband with disgust and terror, realizing how vulnerable they were to his strength. 

“You monster!” The blonde one with braided rings wailed, voice full of sorrow and pain, her own emotions getting the best of her as her sibling shushed her instantly. 

“Sister!” One with chestnut hair of fresh spring fur, a shocked expression suddenly marking her mixed emotions as she glanced back and fourth at the two, completely concerned with the way Thor gave them such a smile, making her fall into a puddle of an uncomfortable aura. 

You quickly stepped in, padding over the duo on the ground in order to come to your husband, not wanting to have anyone suffer for the night, you pressed your hands up to his chest, pushing him back as he nearly approached the females who would soon be made damaged whores if he touched them. 

“My husband.” You said with admiration, calling out to Thor alluringly as a smile began to push through on its way to your lips, tugging Thor back to the other side of the room as he grudgingly compelled, still not taking his sights off of the woman as he licked his lips, their faces going a flush red of embarrassment at the gesture. 

As much as Thor wanted to pummel the man further, he knew he would have to take a break. 

“Thor.” You whispered to him softly, looking up into his piercing blue eyes, needing to bring him back down to reality as you keened your knee cap gently against Thor’s leg, your hand resting gently against his chest, the other coming over his shoulder to hold yourself steady. Surprisingly enough, with the commotion of all noises of sorts, Thor had heard you, taking the invite of your body and grasping your hip, jutting you up without warning as you let out a gasp, a moan nearly following behind as you were lifted off the ground.

Your leg against his own hip, the tip toe of your boot an inch away from gravity, Thor’s hand grasping your lower half with possession, looking into your eyes with such dominance and love, your heart fluttering and opening in your chest when he pushed his pelvis against your core, having you feel his hard cock hidden well by his cod piece. 

“Thor…” You moaned, not hiding the shameless want in your voice as his handsome face softened. As tough as Thor was, even the giant had his gentle sides. Besides, you loved him when he was rough and as soft as a butterfly. 

“I shall claim you tonight, let all in this village know who you rightfully belong to, that this beautiful body of yours is mine, no one else is allowed to touch. I will ravish you and leave evidence of this night imprinted on your neck and thighs. There is no holding back tonight, understood kitten?” Thor warned, his voice low and stern, biting the inside of your cheek as you nodded shyly, looking forward to getting back into the cabin provided for two so Thor could show you the true meaning of ownership. 

You kissed the painted part of his upper lip, taking a small lick at the blood as Thor hissed out a groan, his erection growing once more, pulling back to look into his eyes with a gleam.

“I’m all yours.” You whispered, giving your body up to him, wanting to feel his teeth sink into your flesh, the heated feel of skin slapping against skin, the pleasure to be bestowed upon you already felt. The night was going to be hot and fiery of lust, and you knew Thor never did disappoint in the bedroom.


End file.
